


" Hey I know you "

by LaLaLies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU - After the Game, AU - Humanity is Shit, Awful Community, Based on a Tumblr Post, Developing Relationship, F/M, Other, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rated T cuz teenage hormones, Rushed, Set in modern/futurised Japan!, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cuz saimatsu gives me life, it's the pre-game kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLies/pseuds/LaLaLies
Summary: She darts her eyes around in search of anyone she'd recognise. And instantly catches sight of a pair of grey eyes too heartwarming for her to forget."Akamatsu-san?"But that smile. She doesn't recall that one...





	" Hey I know you "

**Author's Note:**

> is it bad that I barely know anything about the shadow/real characters but already like the idea of shadowsaimatsu? probably.
> 
> anyway don't take this seriously, I was inspired by the DailySaimatsu blog on Tumblr which rarely happens cuz I can't manage time for shit - and like everything in life, Practice Makes Better so I did my best to finalise this.
> 
> Now (30/5/18) that I've finally completed V3 for myself I realise how off I was on my headcanons were so I'll update this when school isn't completing draining all my energy.  
> So if you are looking for a good fic with the pre-game characters DO NOT read this one. I need to sit down and analyse the last trial to try and wrap my head around the ending.
> 
> Check out dailysaimatsu.tumblr.com if you're a fan of the pair Saimatsu!  
> Jules has so much talent <3  
> Inspired by: dailysaimatsu.tumblr.com/post/173302451878/can-we-get-more-pregame-saimatsu-idk-i-really +Various Tumblr theorist/analysis posts  
> 

Watching the sunlight dance amongst the monochromic arrangement of physiques, it was a sight almost mesmerising with the fabricating rhythm of the Killing Harmony scrum debate piano cover emitting from her crystal earphones. And as the train flows into another tunnel the sight is lost and Kaede is left staring back at the illuminated screen showcasing her music playlist.

It had been months since the unveiling and release of the 53rd season of one of Kaede's favourite games - even with the release of Persona X7 - and while her character wasn't portrayed as she had presumed, Team Dangan Ronpa didn't do a terrible job at executing the plot-concepts in the final product.  
Her music options were skewed between piano instrumentals, infectious pop music, anime theme piano covers, video game soundtracks, irregular genres, and Killing Harmony piano covers; A soundtrack she already adored but was reborn in a soothing symphony by the creative minds and talented works of fans and commissioned artists.

After scrolling through she decided she'd let the song present its climax and safely stored her phone away in her schoolbag. She struggles momentarily as she mainly focuses on her opposing hand's grip. It was clutching with solid force to one the train's endless overhanging handlebars, her knuckles were white with traces of faded pink, few of her bones were visible from her fine hands now and she could even feel her nails digging into her palm, nevertheless, it was not sufficient in keeping her posture stationed, as the train sustained its speed of 100 kilometres per hour on the unsteady tracks, Kaede managed to collide with the person in front of her.

"Watch it!" She is welcomed with an elbow to the jaw and stumbles backward into another person who abruptly shoulders her body forward...and not as gently as she'd prefer... She made certain not to tumble into the one standing in front of her for the second time, her jaw couldn't endure another direct beating. She rubbed it with her free hand almost abandoning her bag as it slid off her shoulder, the load caused her to stagger as she grasped onto the handlebar for dear life. Teeth gritted, she suppressed the urge to provoke the adult who commenced her misery.

From raising her eyesight to glare a the ignorant individual, her lifeless lavender-pink orbs darted across the train cart, on the search for a vacant space on the stretched mute-coloured seat.  
The train was deluged with individuals, severer than the population when she was first shoved on in a wave of impatient people. At that time she succeeded in seizing one of the handlebars above the sea of trench coats and uniforms to stabilize her for the beginning of the journey. Maybe she should have exerted her opportunities while the mass was still mobile. She'll make sure when returning home not to be grateful for something so insignificant.

As the piano cover of NDRV3's scrum debate fades out Clair De Lune begins to play through her earphones and she's greeted with a peaceful melody that calms her distressed mental state. As people rocked with the trains uneven motion Kaede's sights land on a high school boy dressed in uniform. The hat overtook her attention; it covered the entirety of his face. He was staring down at something, but as people began to stir and shuffle nearby she wasn't able to get a glimpse of what. Though from studying the ground she noticed his feet were apart.

Like that'll be of help... She fails to put her sarcasm aside.

She's normally not this infatuated with people, but something about this boy struck something familiar in her. Whether _that_  was the feeling he gave her or something else altogether Kaede had never experienced it much - if ever - in the past, consequently making him worthy of interest.

Strangely enough, he reminded her of the true protagonist in the 53rd season of Dangan Ronpa... The uniform had a striking resemblance to his prologue attire...and that cap... Is that really Saihara Shuichi? What were the chances that Clair De Lune was currently ringing in her ears? She ignores it, she wasn't nearly as optimistic as Team Dangan Ronpa made her character out to be, so while fate may have invaded her subconscious she gave up on it in an instant....but maybe with all that leg room he could spare her a seat? Her expectations were low, but her hand began to cramp, and her jaw was still agitated... and now speculating it, she was not willing to risk bumping into another potentially violent person.

Slowly but surely she does her best to make way through the narrow spaces within the metal vehicle. While she did her best to be polite in her impatient and annoyed state, those she attempted to squeeze by were not equally giving, she was elbowed, pushed, and verbally harassed during the voyage to this student who probably didn't care for the real Akamatsu Kaede. And with one final shove from some rude individual Kaede couldn't retrieve her foot in time, and upon losing her balance, plunged straight for the filthy surface that was the train's flooring.

She was mortified but expected about this much from humanity anyway. Even after her appearance in the 53rd season of Dangan Ronpa, the way some treated her hadn't changed and while it was a very popular series, there will always be those who just aren't interested. She barely knew Saihara, they must have interacted a few times or done things together specifically because they were the Protagonists of Killing Harmony, still nothing Kaede considered as friendly though, that was all strictly professional business after all. She enjoyed his character while playing the game, but already knew the real Saihara Shuichi was nothing like him. Her faith in him actually moving over to let her sit down diminished further as she did her best to push herself off the floor.

"Kh-" Her wrist was still a little cramped, and from moving it too quickly a sharp pain sent her arm rattling and almost made her stumble back to the floor in the process. "Ow..." She suppresses the groans of pain lodged in her throat.

"Eh?" It's soft and verbalized in a stunned manner.

Clair De Lune wasn't exploding from her earphones and from noticing the heaviness of the noise within the train cart all of a sudden, Kaede assumes one of her earphones must have fallen out when she descended.

"God seriously?"

The sound of an adult's scowl makes Kaede cringe.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"What kind of clumsy..."

"Kids these days...-"

"Unbelievable...!"

The torments continued and Kaede regrets even trying. Was a seat really worth all this humiliation?

"Akamatsu...san...?" A voice, remarkably familiar, sounded dumbfounded. Finally, someone Kaede recognised at least. She felt a little at ease, if it was a voice she knew perhaps it was a classmate, the voice didn't sound menacing so hopefully, they'd take pity on her, not that she'd whole-heartedly expect them too.

She looks up in search of anyone she'd acknowledge. And instantly caught sight of a pair of grey eyes too heartwarming for her to neglect. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Akamatsu Kaede, lying on the floor, between his parted legs, on the same train as him no less...he never knew... but her blonde hair was far too recognizable for a fan like him to misjudge.

She lost any sense of words she had planned to say to him the moment he began smiling. She felt so out of place. She really should have thought this through before acting on a whim.

"Hey! I know you!!" But his smile wasn't nearly as tender and timid as she remembers it to be, "Here." He offers her a hand.

She's hesitant to take it but graciously does so after brushing off the sweat coating her hand onto her uniform skirt.

"I had no idea you caught this train!" He hauls her up faster then she was expecting, though the fact that he hadn't just thrust her back down to the floor or pretended to help her, surprised her enough as it was.

He scoots over the instant she arises off the floor and ignores the disapproving "Tch." of the person beside him. He gestures for her to sit down, she's caught a little off guard by his friendliness. He barely knew her after all...

As the train jolts again on the unsteady train tracks Kaede is sent advancing forward, Shuichi grips her hips with razor-sharp reflexes and ignores the breasts in his face the best he can, "P-Please!...s--sit down Akamatsu-san...!" Kaede, on the other hand, is too disoriented to realise how timid his tone suddenly became.

She's a little in shock from everything happening so promptly, she's not used to this. She had no faith in humanity, so of course, she _expected_ him to treat her like a stray cat doing it's best to survive in a selfish city setting. And yet he was doing all of this regarding his own morals. She couldn't help but question... Yes, in her years of growing up she had met some people who were generously kind, but still never trusted them, she was always sceptical of their motives.

He practically forces her to sit down beside him, still with gentle arms and delicate movements, after examining her bewildered glances he figured he'd remind her to use the seat in hopes of avoiding another mishap, "A-Are you alright?" he didn't sound as calm as his game counterpart, to her dismay, he sounded more fidgety, talked faster then she'd imagine, and noticed his random twitching habits and inability to maintain still. "Akamatsu-san?"

It takes her a moment to register the question, "Y-Yes...I'm fine..." she breathes, finally seizing a minute to collect her bearings.

He nods a few times before returning to his PS Vita. He wore a sick grin, seemingly one that was to never fall off his lips. His face wasn't as pale now though, he didn't look as departed with rosy cheeks.

Akamatsu wonders when he began blushing...he had no reason too, but quickly lost interest. She readjusts her bag on her knees and grips at the metal bar beside her, as a way to steady herself on the animated train. Saihara was kind enough to give her the seat closest to the train door. She was, again, oddly appreciative. She figures she should express her graciousness in some form, "...Thanks..." but it comes out effortless, she's unsure if he heard.

"Hm? Akamatsu-san did...did you say something?" He asks, paying more attention to his PS Vita.

"Eh? No...it was..." She trails off, his PS Vita catching her attention.

She discovered there were three keychains hanging from it. The two paired together hanging from the same corner continued to fumble together and created light tapping sounds of plastic colliding with plastic. Upon further inspection, the key-chains appeared to be both female characters from the Dangan Ronpa franchise. If she identifies that long lavender hair correctly and her own character's consistent pink attire, she realised the two key-chains were Kirigiri Kyouko and her own character...how did she not notice it before? She doesn't know. The idea of him liking her character enough to buy merchandise for her was curiously flattering...he did have his own character in the game... which from noticing the dark shades as the third key-chain proceeded to twist and turn in mid-air, it must be his character from Killing Harmony, the same season she featured in.

On closer examination, his PS Vita seemed to be covered in stickers, from Monokuma, Nanami Chiaki, Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyouko, Hinata Hajime, Pekoyama Peko, Harukawa Maki, the other detective characters...she didn't remember the names of... Her eyes ventured beside him at his school bag, pins of more Dangan Ronpa characters decorated the straps, pockets, even numerous key-chains were fastened from the material and rattled with movement. He appears to remarkably relish Kirigiri's character, the other detectives - including himself - Monobear, other characters she didn't quite recognise, and a range of protagonists and heroines, including Akamatsu Kaede... moving on, between them lies a case for his PS Vita; one with the entire cast of the 53rd season; Killing Harmony. She knew he was a fan but to dedicate his accessories to one fandom particularly...perhaps she underestimated his enthusiasm...

Diverting her attention had been another one of her mistakes. Her observant eyes falling upon a few adults giving her disapproving glares.

She's quick to examine the floor, her anxiety not willing to give her a break. "what are you playing?" She decides to change the subject, the atmosphere was building around her, suffocating almost, she needed an escape from all the adult's stares and impending judgment. She didn't comprehend why conversing with this stranger would supply relief to her troubles, yet here she was striking up a conversation with a boy less desirable than her favoured Super High School Level Detective; Saihara Shuichi.

He pauses from his frequent button pressing, she doesn't bother moving in closer to see, that would be nosy after all, and a total invasion of privacy if she were to get any closer to him then she is now.

"See for yourself." He rolls his head to the side and angles the screen for her eyes to see.

This, however, draws her in and she leans towards the device in an attempt to keep a respectful distance between their already close figures. The screen shows her character dressed in pink and Saihara's character dressed in shades of grey. From inspecting the CGI, she easily recalls this moment as the scene where Saihara Shuichi confesses his reasons for wearing his hat everywhere he goes, to the "protagonist" Akamatsu Kaede, with the latter soothing his dreadful memory.

"...you're playing through it...again?" She asks him, unsure why really... the game takes over a collection of hours.

"Of course! Dangan Ronpa Games always have so much replay value!" His tone almost sounded offended, and his eyes showcased an energy she expected of her own character, "And...I'm the protagonist..." his tone gentles in comparison to earlier and he returns to reading the dialogue. "Even though I have many conflicts with his character... I can't deny how much of a good character he is to the story..."

Her head is nodding in affirmation without realising, "Mhm, I must agree." she didn't mean to say that aloud, she covers her mouth the instant her ears pick up her voice announcing it.

"You like my character?"

She swallows the lump in her throat and nods, dreading his reaction. From the few Dangan Ronpa games she has played, she valued Saihara's character like no other.

He smiles warmly, to her delight, it reminded her of moments her character shared with his in Killing Harmony. "Thanks...that means a lot!" His smile becomes broader, and even though she despises the uneasy feeling it can give her, she yearned to give him more of a chance, "I...I really like your character too! It's a shame she got executed..." it's out of her character to desire something from another human being, but there's something about him that demands her attention, "I seriously wish my character sacrificed himself for her in the end...!" maybe it's his passion, maybe it's his genuine attitude... she didn't know. "wouldn't that be a heart-breaking twist..." As he continued he seemed delighted at the thought, "the despair that would hit Shuichi when he's named as Amami's killer would be intense...especially if Akamatsu ended up confessing... or as the protagonist, she went over the entire case pinning herself as the culprit resulting in the player's choice to sentence one of the most developed characters so early in the game to death..." he recited that as if he'd contemplated this numerous times before. It seemed he'd thought of a million and one ways of how the game could have played out in immense detail.

Kaede considered this, she thought the protagonist switch alone was clever enough. Though on second thought...from the chemistry displayed by the two characters in the game, that outcome could have tugged at the player's heartstrings...if it hadn't already... And the idea of letting the player decide who lives and who dies during the first chapter would have been a twist no one would have expected...considering it would give the player character choice of playing as Akamatsu or Saihara, it would also result in more replay value...but that also meant the season would have taken longer to develop...

".....You...like _my_ character?" She isn't quite sure why she asked, or why that comment stuck with her, she's considerably amused actually.

"Yeah! Of course, I do!" His voice impales her with a suddenness it catches her off guard, "I'm pretty sure she's made to be so likeable in order to crush the spirits of the viewers!" that's a call for attention if she ever heard one, if only that were the truth in reality, "It upset me to see things go not-so according to plan when she motivated my character to end the killing game..." he seemed slightly disappointed, the plot point dimming his mood a little, "but I guess that's Dangan Ronpa for you!" the spark he has in his tone is back, and in a strange way, Kaede's pleased. "Always loaded with surprises!" His eyes appeared to sparkle with an extraordinary devotion she wishes she could experience.

Through the emotional rollercoaster he resembled to endure, Kaede's flattered by the end of it. His words resonate with her for some reason, and a good one for once. Maybe it was because she enjoyed his character while playing through the game and being with the real Saihara Shuichi gave her a starstruck sensation, or maybe it's because he was like no one she's ever met before. It's refreshing being around someone unconventional. In more ways than one, at that.

"But...I'd be lying if I said I didn't _like_  all of the Dangan Ronpa characters! They're all so unique and amazing and have qualities to make them all excellent characters!! Team Dangan Ronpa does an amazing job to make sure the characters are always different and never repetitive!" There's no mislabeling the passion in his voice. "I'm blown away by their work!"

Without noticing, "I can tell..." she's expressing a genuine smile, a small one, but one he was able to put there effortlessly.

"...But...I only buy merchandise for the ones that I hold dear to me...- Since if I tried to buy merch for all 912 characters - I'd go bankrupt!" His absurd expression fades and for a moment it's as if Kaede's sitting with that shy Super High School Level Detective she adores so much. If only she could be apart of that world...even with knowing she wouldn't make it out with her life... "Hey, Akamatsu-san...you like the piano right?" He turns to her, cutting her imagination short, only one eye stares at her from under his cap's bill. It's like staring at Saihara's prologue sprite only immeasurably better. "...Akamatsu-san?" His tone is reserved, less berserk. Almost as if the SHSL Detective is somewhere within him.

"Uh-" She registers the question thoroughly before responding, "Yeah! ...I don't know as much as the Super High School Level Pianist Akamatsu Kaede...but it's a hobby I am quite passionate about...!" she's a little embarrassed, or extremely. She rarely talks about her interests... Why was he doing this?

"Do you think you could teach me one day?" The words hit her unyieldingly, she can't prevent them from returning to her subconscious as he proceeds, "It's just...my character in-game seemed to severely enjoy it..." that was an understatement, "so I guess it couldn't hurt to give it a try!" even though he didn't seem head over heels about the idea at first, that spark Kaede harbours is there the more he talks about it, "...though I don't think I'll be as good as him-" and even though he was condemning himself, he still says the words with a dejected smile.

Kaede instantly turns to him, waving a hand in front of her face as their knees collide, she needed to get his attention, if he was anything like his in-game counterpart when mentally depreciating himself, she had to act bold and fast, "That's OK! I'm probably not as good as my in-game counterpart as well!--I'd love too!" a thrilled grin reaches her face, and he regards this as the only honest smile she's given him this entire time. "Ah!- I-I mean-" She attempts to retract herself, she didn't know where that came from, she's never been asked about her hobbies, why was he being so forward with her? He barely knew her and on the days when they were forced to be collective, like doing photoshoots together for merchandise, he didn't seem this calm, but then again, if he's as much of a fan as she believes him to be, she couldn't blame him since they had been in Team Dangan Ronpa's studio for formal pictures in character. And on days of official greetings for the Killing Harmony cast with the public, he was surrounded by fans like a famous person, it must have been a dream come true for him.

"Really?!? A-And maybe we could...continue to discuss the series?!" He looked antsy, she didn't want to disappoint him. And besides, she is a fan of the franchise. She'll just have to do some research on his favourite characters so she can try to impress him with trivia...although he shows beyond that level of admiration.

"Sure thing..." She puts on a smile, though it's not quite dominant, it shows she's trying, "Saihara...kun." doing her best to at least appear friendly for once in her wretched life.

He turns away, tugging on his hat in what seemed to be a bashful-ness she didn't understand, though he still wore a smile, one he couldn't seem to force off if he tried. She's also wearing one, despite her aching for these feelings to disappear.

"...I still can't believe," he speaks up again, turning to her finally, it was as if she craved for his attention, what is this feeling? Dropping the thought, she commemorates both eccentric eyes gazing into hers, "you fell right into my lap today..." He mutters, eventually putting a hand to his chin similar to the detective Kaede knows and loves all too much.

Humiliation washes over her, the embarrassing memories flooding back immediately. No matter how surreal the real Shuichi can make this encounter feel to her, there's no escaping how fate led her here, "...I guess that's one way to put it." doing her best to mask her ashamed nature, every attempt is not nearly convincing enough.

"Why haven't I noticed you on this train before?!" It was like he was asking himself the question, probably feeling like a clueless fan for not noticing.

"W-Well..." She decides to confess, if he truly is as self-deprecating as his Killing Harmony counterpart, she wanted to spare him the exertion, "this isn't the train I normally catch..." the words come out withdrawn, but he appears to be listening intently, "my sister held me up this morning and... long story short I missed my regular train... This way I'll be forced to take a longer route to school and... be late for class..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that...!" He seems genuinely apologetic, even though none of this is his fault, it's sweet, in a caring perspective, Kaede tries to view it that way but can't help but find it strange, why was he blaming himself for her blunders? "I should have known! I just thought Team Dangan Ronpa spared no expense to get its official merch out...to the point where they would fly you into the country..." he's studying further into the idea then he should be, "No wonder they made us do so many photo-shoots together!" Kaede simply watches in awe as he mentally works through this, whatever it takes for him to feel immersed in his daily life, Kaede idly allows, "...I had no idea you lived so close!"

"Maybe because that information is supposed to be kept private, Saihara-kun." She still wasn't sure why she had the time of day for him but didn't dare question it.

The train speakers divide the conversation, "Our next stop...is.......station......please......and......when......" as usual it isn't audible.

"...well that was helpful..." Kaede hears herself mutter under her breath involuntarily.

"I'll be getting off soon..." Shuichi beckons, drawing attention to himself. "Do you know the route back to your school? I may not be a Super High School Level Detective but I catch these trains on a daily basis...I might be able to help you..."

"I'll figure it out myself...this isn't the first time I've missed my train." Her tone flattens as he stands up.

Preparing his bag he leans down for his PS Vita case when another disgraceful person decides to shove past him.

"Finally!" Bolting for the seat Shuichi just abandoned the adult jostles Shuichi which causes him to misplace his footing.

Kaede is extremely annoyed by humanity's incapableness but when Shuichi's nose bumps her own, all she can think of is how close he is and how flustered he is able to make her.

He's shaken up himself, luckily he gripped the metal bar keeping her separated from the sliding doors of the train and unkept floor. The shock paralyzes him momentarily and he doesn't know how to react. And from the realization that if his reflexes were lacking their lips could have collided instead of their noses...the thought paints his face red in an instant. And after accidentally stealing a glimpse towards her pink lips he's glancing anywhere but at her. He immediately becomes jittery and is able to move again, he attempts to grasp his wits at this point and moves to retract his free hand, to realise it had been resting on her knee this entire time, "S-SORRY!! I-" he jerks for his PS Vita case, breaking the silent tension Kaede was inwardly building from gawking at his lips. "I-...I didn't-" His mouth is dry, devastatingly dry, he hasn't been this seriously flustered in a long time, "mean to- I'd never-"

"N-N--No! I-It's not your fault..." Never?? Should Kaede feel unsettled at hearing that? Or perhaps it was just her flustered thoughts overtaking her ways of thinking. Kaede surely didn't know.

He fumbles with his PS Vita case to drop it at her feet. Trying to be nice and helpful while also distracting herself from the current predicament, Kaede lunges down for it, only to collide heads with Shuichi as they both attempt to retrieve it.

Shuichi's cap falls off during the impact, except they're both in blinding pain to fret about it at this point in time. "Ah!-" Kaede squeaks at the sudden pain that surges to her head while he grunts from the dizziness.

Shuichi uneasily stumbles toward the metal bar shooting into the roof of the train for something to lean against for support as he mends from the hastiness of his actions, while Kaede gradually reaches for his PS Vita case and cap that had fallen previously.

"Sorry...my bad..." She attempts to casually laugh in hopes of lightening the mood. She's so embarrassed she can't think properly. Her mind is racing with too many bizarre ideas for Kaede to comprehend.

He chuckles back, a delighted smile etching his features despite the discomfort she just established. The action brings her back to reality, her anxiety evaporating into oblivion for once in her life, what was he doing to her? She wasn't close to the oblivious type...but all this was foreign to her.

"Don't worry about it." She exchanges his items respectively, first letting him securely store his PS Vita within its case and his school bag. "Th-Thanks, Akamatsu-san..."

When he reaches for his cap, she clings to it, Shuichi avoids her fluttering eyelashes as much as he can, "C-Can I please have my hat back?" not only was it strange for him to allow someone access to possess his hat but he also wanted to hide from her beautiful characteristics and generous breast size.

"Oh yeah. It's just that...Killing Harmony Kaede is right... You _do_ look cooler without your hat on..."

Her comment takes him off guard. Not only was he struggling to maintain focus while in her distracting presence, but the real Akamatsu Kaede was far more alluring than he originally thought. A hand makes its way over his chest.

"Saihara-kun?" In a departed tone she camouflages her inner turmoil.

"I-It's nothing. Don't--Don't worry about it!" He insists, "Force of habit..." he admits under his breath.

He really is a super fan, or probably wanted to feel immersed like he did during formal cosplay of the 53rd cast. Kaede was glad to see he was still a charming dork in some forms.

The train finally comes to a halt and it's like Kaede's world stops alongside it.

"...um..." She wants to say something, anything but can't find the words. She can't let him slip through her fingers, she had so many questions and wanted to explore the emotions he could give her.

"Hey!" He's nervous, or tense, so far Kaede can't tell exactly, "Since tomorrow is Sunday...why don't we meet up and have that piano lesson? And maybe during breaks we could play some Dangan Ronpa together??" he's bashful, she notices that at least.

"That'd be perfect! I have been meaning to revisit the first few games..."

"Classics!!" He exclaims, his joy overtaking him, "I'd- I'd like that Akamatsu-sa-!"

As people begin to push past toward the exit Shuichi was caught within the stream of people flowing out in a rush to get on with their day.

"Saihara-kun!" Kaede shouts, "Your hat!" once noticing he hadn't taken it with him.

"Move it, kid!" The demands of the ongoing crowd continued to disgust her.

"Keep it!" Her atoned ears pick up his voice through the rumbles of the moving crowd, "I'll pick it up tomorrow!" she's forced to kneel on the seat to see him out the train's musky window, "Say around lunch?!"

She nods instinctively but decides to audibly reply as well, "Yeah! Sounds good!" she does her best to shout over the commotion of the exchanging passengers. She knows the doors will close soon.

"My phone number is on the tag of my hat! Message me when you're ready to schedule a meeting place!" He's smiling as he nods, and it's not fazing, it certainly doesn't make Kaede feel wary, if anything it's a little larger then what she'd expect, or a lot. Nevertheless, she returns his smile. It's been too long since she's worn one filled with genuine warmth.

The pair doesn't realise they hold each other's radiant gazes until the train disappears into the dark tunnels.

 _What is happening?_ They both wish they knew the answers. Looks like somebody will be wearing a smile for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> (and yes he finds her wearing his cap the very next day thank you)  
> as you can see i'm *reeally* pushing the saimatsu :3 (i have a problem)
> 
> I low-key wanna continue this since I've got some pretty stupid-crazy ideas for the pre/after game characters and their own semester of killing.  
> note: i just finished V3 - 30th of May, 2018, 10PM - and I'm already thinking of plot ideas for a cast I don't know what-so-ever because there is literally no canon info on them. . . my imagination get the better of me every time.
> 
> Don't worry I'm cringing too, but in time maybe I'll be able to fix shit.


End file.
